The requested spinning disk microscope will allow the core researchers at the University of Washington to advance research using live imaging technologies. The spinning disk microscope allows rapid sampling of fluorescent images in living specimens. Because the speed of image capture is increased on spinning disk systems, very rapid processes can be imaged at high resolution, including vesicular trafficking, changes in mitochondrial dynamics, changes in intracellular ion concentrations, fusion of membranes, cytoskeletal remodeling events, rapid movement of cells, etc. Minimizing light exposure is critical for many live applications to reduce potential phototoxicity. Spinning disk microscopes subject specimens to much lower light levels than conventional confocal microscopes, and are thus well suited for live imaging. Projects supported by the instrument include the understanding of developmental cell fate, which will have critical impact on our understanding of birth defects and other genetic diseases, the molecular basis of hearing loss, and a detailed study of the host-pathogen interactions leading to tuberculosis, a debilitating and lethal infection of children and adults.